new love in old habits
by babyvamp101
Summary: Isabella the richest of them all at forks high school for the elite will leave her last year there with a man at her side but who?Betrayal,sex,drugs,lies,money and love!Really OOC so don't like DON'T READ!
1. welcome to forks

I hopped out of my Cadillac Escalade and looked up at my Kingdom Forks high. I may sound stuck up for saying this but I fucking owned this place. Girls look at me with envy because they want to be me but they still tend to my every whim hoping to get in my good graces so they could be in the in crowd (like I would even consider being friends with these air head snobs). The boys look at me with lust in their eyes wishing they could have me for more than a fuck because none of these boys are good enough to stand by my side. They are simply their for a release when I need one and I never do them twice(that's when they start to think we have something) I'm not a slut no very far from it compared to the rest of the schools students. Forks high is for the richest kids out there. From the outside we all look like sophisticated well taught kids but from the inside were nothing but a couple of teens getting high at parties staying out late having sex and rating each other based on how much money we have(of course I 'm rated the highest thanks to the near billion daddy has). I make my way to the red BMW were my friends are waiting. There are six of us including me. The leader me then in a close second Jasper after that we have queen of bitch Rosalie after that we have our funny as hell bear of a man Emmett next up we have our brooding bad boy Edward last but definitely not least was our own little energizer bunny on crack Alice. Together we ruled the school.


	2. never no

I walked over to the group giving my boys a kiss on the cheek and my girls a simple hello because I am not that close to them. Don't get me wrong they are my friends but I just feel closer to the guys because I could kinda let lose in front of them without really being judged. Rosalie is my friend but she doesn't know how to shut up and stay in her place and Alice won't say anything but little disapproving looks here and there if she didn't like what I was doing.

"Hey Bella it's a new year you know what that means." Rosalie said to me.

" I don't why you bother torturing freshman their not worth anything but, seeing the shock on their face after they been fucked for the first time is funny." Alice said before I could answer.

"Whatever its not like I was talking to you bitch. Bella?" Rosalie replied. I took my time to answer her grabbing a cigarette from Jazz and taking a pull before saying " Alice we all have fun in different ways. Rosalie's fun just happens to be torturing them. You could do whatever the fuck you want with them but don't dare let them get attached like you did with pretty boy Mike last year I don't like repeat performances and that guy was like a lost puppy following us every where cause he thought you 2 had something"

Emmett laughed "God he was so stupid thinking you loved him. It wasn't till Bella paid Jessica to screw him that he left us alone and started being Jessica's lapdog."

"Yea I saved your ass that time Alice and if you mess up again I won't be there to help you when you fall" I said and Alice pouted till Rosalie said "Stop pouting bitch we gotta get to class." And with that they went biology.

"Come on La Bella we got history together" Jazz said as he slung his arm around my shoulders I said

"Oh we do because I don't remember screwing you." I said jokingly while Jazz chuckled and said "oh believe me if we screwed I would definitely remember La Bella" he said as he squeezed my ass like Emmett liked to do sometimes. We walked into class and headed to our seats in the back and I was surprised to see a girl with frizzy brown hair and bad acne in my seat where everyone knew I sat at every day so she must be new.

"excuse me your in my seat." I said in a sweet voice. She looked up and said something that made me want to beat her ass. "Oh your Bella I've heard a lot about you I'm Tanya I'm an exchange student from Alaska. I don't want to sit in the front I heard the teacher spits when he talks a lot and since I don't see your name on the seat I think no I know that I am free to sit here so enjoy your spit shower in the front." I remained calm and said "Listen bitch First of all its Isabella to you not Bella and second of all if you know what's good for you you will move that flat thing you call a ass up to the front." she replied with a simple no so I smiled innocently and took my seat up front I have plans for that girl her life is officially a living hell. I'm not the type of girl to beat you up unless I have to no I'm the type of girl that gets in your head and humiliates you so she may think she might have won now but this game is just starting. I caught Jazz looking at me asking me a silent "question what do I want him to do?" I nodded over to her speaking to Lauren silently asking him to listen on their conversation.

That's when the teacher stepped in and started talking about boring first day of school crap.

After history Jazz walked me to Spanish and telling what he got from listening to Lauren and Tanya speak.

"apparently there parents are friends and they visit each other often and are happy to see each other and all that other crap but what I did get was that Lauren has a new boyfriend."

"so I want the dirt on Tanya not on who little miss slut is fucking right now" I said irritated that he didn't get what I want.

"Wait a minute I didn't finish turns out Tanya has never had a boyfriend let alone ever been kissed or fucked as you so nicely put it"

"hhhhmmmmmm. This could work in my favor. Thank you Jazz." I kissed his cheek and stepped inside Spanish class the gears in my head already turning. The rest of my classes passed in a blur as I thought of a way to take Tanya down. Before I knew it it was lunchtime. I grabbed a Cesar salad and water and made my way to my table were the rest of my group was at. I sat down on Edwards lap as I ate my salad when Rosalie started to talk "I heard you got into a fight with Tanya and lost I mean come on if I were you she would be home in tears right now. Have you lost your touch little miss Bella."

"Rosalie shut the f-" I interrupted Alice "Rosalie you have no right to talk to me like that so I suggest you listen to Alice and shut the fuck up or else you are gonna be sittin in the back of the cafeteria with the rest of the poor rejects faster then you can say Barbie Bitch!" I almost got up and slapped her if it wasn't for Edward trying to calm me down by rubbing soothing circles on my thigh.

"you know what Rosalie get lost I don't want to deal with your shit today" I said to her. She just sat their shocked for a second before gathering her stuff and leaving. It was silent for a second before Edward said "Serves the bitch right now what _are you going to do with Tanya cause knowing you this isn't the end."_

_I smiled sweetly at him before saying "Well this is where you come in I heard from a little birdie that she has never been kissed or even had a boyfriend before I want you to get close to her be her boyfriend and act all trusting and gentle then get her into bed and then drop her after you've popped that cherry because I want her to think she is on top of the world then I want to laugh as she falls."_

"_Wow harsh B but what do I get out of it ?"he said _

"_what do you mean what do you get out of it your gonna screw her you get fresh pussy that's all."_

_Jazz stepped in and said " I don't think he wants her pussy La Bella if you know what I mean."_

"_Ugh Edward you know I don't do that with friends it makes for awkward conversation afterwards"_

"_oh come on can I at least get a taste of what's down there B"_

"_No. now are you in or not because your wasting my time if your not."_

"_oh please we all know he's gonna do it we could never say no to you Belly" Emmett said and I knew he was right no one ever said no to me._

"_alright then there's my answer I will do it when do we start."_


	3. The king

This is really short but I'm just getting back into writing so enjoy!

* * *

When I got home I found my mother Esme listening to classical music while cooking dinner.

"Hey mom what's for dinner I'm starving."

"We are eating steak and potatoes to celebrate." She answered

" Celebrate what?" I asked confused as to how steak and potatoes are celebrating types of food.

" Your brother is coming home today and this is his favorite meal." She answered happily. Ah, my brother James what can I say about him except that he is King. No lie he is considered a legend at Forks high. He could sweet talk any girl, he got perfect grades, threw the best parties got the best drugs and was still seemed like the most sophisticated man on the planet. Fork's was his kingdom but now that he is away at collage his kingdom is mine.

"What time is he coming?" I asked

" He should be here any minute now with your father." She answered just as I heard the door open and there standing in the door way is my brother James in all his glory.

The king is back.


End file.
